


Stargazer

by StuntMuppet



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Gen, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuntMuppet/pseuds/StuntMuppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's always looked to the sky. Post-<em>Journey's End</em> drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazer

Donna has always loved looking to the sky, even when the night's too cold to stay out long. They take turns at the telescope and name planets, stars.

But there are evenings now when she stares into the night and her eyes tear up; she cannot explain why when he asks her. Afterwards she heads inside, tired of stargazing and, still, not knowing why.

And he can't be certain — he doesn't dare try to find out — but he knows it's the universe, the whole beautiful universe hiding in her head, longing to be seen and known again through faraway skies.


End file.
